


Push & Pull

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, just talkin bout the force and stuff, the inner workings of Rey's mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rey ponders the force and the separation of light and darkness, the temptation that belies both.





	

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I have no explanation for this. Unbeta'd

It was like the universe was pushing them into this dance that neither party wanted to partake in, or so Rey could only assume Kylo Ren didn’t want to be part of this. She was sure he wanted a quick end to this wild chase of him after her.

Perhaps he found this amusing, deriving some sick joy out of tormenting her life, disturbing the peace. His force was destructive, unstable, and always found its way to her. She fought that same destructive path with Luke.

“Focus, Rey, don’t get washed into it, don’t fall into it. Let it flow through you and out of you.” Luke Skywalker was always vague, and Rey felt the temptation of the force, like a river she could see where it was deceptively shallow.

She asked once, just on a whim, “Is that how Ben fell to the Dark Side?” saying his real name felt like a sin. She pushed on despite this, but she could tell it shocked Luke too.

His voice was soft when he replied, ‘I don’t know,” like it was the only thing he could muster at the thought.

She resented Kylo for that, how he hurt the ones he loved. She resented herself for sympathizing with him. Every day she used the force she teetered that line so thin, and when she faced him off in a lightsaber duel, that line seemed to grow thinner. He knew, she could tell by the way he would push against her instead of slashing at her like he could. He could kill her, he had multiple opportunities to do so, but he resorted to trying to push her against the light, for pulling her to the darkness.

She was too strong each time, grounded in the light and before long it was him retreating from her.

Perhaps the line thinned for him too.


End file.
